The Road Goes on Forever
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: SquallxCloudxGippal. Squall was a pot dealer until he and Cloud ran from their hometown to Miami Beach. But when they run short on money, Squall is forced to resort to old methods. R&R'Because he wasn't going to let go of this one. Not now and not ever.'


**The Road Goes on Forever**

"Hey, Cloud, how about more of those eggs?"

Cloud Strife, a waitress at the local restaurant, grinned and jotted the order down on a small notepad. "Will do, Zack."

Suddenly, a tall, dark man caught Cloud's eye, and Cloud turned to look at him. Leaning down beside Zack, he whispered, "Who is that, Zack?"

Zack looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, him? That's Squall Leonhart. You must remember him. He was in our class at school, remember?"

Cloud nodded. "He... He sure has grown up, hasn't he? I mean... The last time I saw him we were in fifth grade! He's kind of..."

Zack grinned. "Cute? Sexy? 'Cause I know that. I can't believe you haven't seen him around before, Cloud! The way you sleep around..."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and smacked Zack upside the head with his notepad. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zack winced and rubbed his head. "Oh, nothing... Just that you're not exactly the Virgin Mary and I would have thought you would have screwed a plot of real estate _that_ fine by now."

Cloud shrugged. "He's probably straight, even if I _do_ go for him."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "I know for a fact that he isn't."

Cloud looked suspicious. "How? You said that about Irvine and the farthest I got was a blowjob where he had his eyes closed."

Zack looked around and whispered, "He deals pot. For a couple extra bucks, say, fifty, you get to screw that man up and down, front and back. A straight man would not sell himself so cheap to a bunch of men. So he's at least bisexual. You have a chance, Cloud."

Cloud sighed. "I... Zack, I don't think I want to. I think I want to try and settle down, try and go to college or something like that. I'm nineteen! I want to get out of here!"

Zack smiled. "You have no idea how good it feels for me to here that, Cloud. It's... nice to know that you're going to try something. You're such a smart kid; it would be a shame to let anything go to waste. Find yourself a good, steady boyfriend, not like those other jerks that you've slept with."

Cloud grinned and was about to say something when Squall called him over. "Hey! Waiter!"

Cloud straightened up and smiled cordially at Squall. "I'll be right there, sir."

He walked over and spoke politely, his tone cheerful. "What would you like?"  
Squall bit his lip and surveyed Cloud's body, perfectly accentuated in his tight outfit. "Your ass would be really nice," was what he wanted to say, but he fought that back and returned Cloud's polite smile with one of his own. "The steak breakfast, if you will."

Cloud nodded. "How would you like your hash browns?"

Squall's smile became slightly more lecherous. "Smothered, please."

A faint blush crept across Cloud's face but he kept going. "And your eggs?"

Squall laughed. "Sunny side up, please."

Cloud nodded and went over to the kitchen, dropping the orders off. After about twenty minutes, the food was ready, and Cloud delivered it quickly. He went over to Zack, the only other customer in the restaurant at seven-thirty in the morning, and stood there, watching Squall eat placidly. Zack laughed. "You _like _him, don't you?"

Cloud shook his head fervently. "Of course not! At least... I don't think I do... Oh God! Do I?"

Zack grinned. "I think so, Cloud. Good choice. Mighty cute, isn't he?"  
Cloud nodded. "He... He really is... Way cuter than some of the others. And he's nice, too, even if he is a little perverted."

Zack laughed again, his voice merry. "I think you found yourself a boyfriend, Cloud." He stood up and ruffled the blonde's hair, then left. "I have to go, babe, but I'll see you later." He leaned over and added in a soft whisper, "Don't let him go, Cloud. This could be a good thing."

Cloud nodded and scratched his arm. He wouldn't let this one go, not now and not ever.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**That evening, at a local bar...**

Cloud stretched and ordered another beer, finally relaxing after a hard and tiring day on his feet. He was sore and tired, and drinking a beer seemed like the most enjoyable thing to do at the moment. The bartender, a handsome redhead by the name of Reno, set another beer down in front of Cloud and grinned. "So... You free anytime this week, Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head. "Sorry, Reno, but I'm giving up on being the local whore. I'm going to go after Squall Leonhart."

Reno snorted. "Good luck with that. A colder man never did exist. I never knew you liked the pot dealers, Cloud."

Cloud shrugged. "He deserves to be forgiven, just like me. We're perfect for each other."

Reno laughed this time but instantly sobered. "Oh Jesus, here comes Old Highwind. Christ, I'm gonna hafta kick his old ass out again."

Cid Highwind, the town drunk, lurched towards the bar. He wasn't nearly as drunk as usual, not by a long shot, but he had been so torn by alcohol that most of his movements made him look as if he were all the time anyway.

The man took the stool beside Cloud, who stared at his beer, not wanting to look at Cid. Reno rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Highwind?"

Cid grinned and laughed as if he had just heard a mind-blowingly funny joke. "Same thing as always, Reno, my boy! A couple of beers is all I ask for!"

Reno turned away, muttering, "Hope God takes pity on the rest of us and lets you poison yourself to death..."

Cid, however, did not hear; his attention had been refocused on Cloud. He grinned and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Hey, boy, what's your name?"

Cloud mumbled his name, and Cid grinned. "Pretty little name, that. And you're pretty enough to eat. How do you feel about me?"

Cloud shrugged, and Cid's hand moved downwards until he had it on Cloud's waist. He moved closer and breathed in Cloud's ear, "You wanna fuck, Blondie? Bet yer a real tiger in bed."

Cloud sat there, shaking, as Cid's hand began to play with the clasp of his jeans. This happened nearly every night, and Cloud was getting more tired of it every day; Cid's hand jobs left much to be desired.

Suddenly, Cid let out an odd cry and slumped over, his nose bloody. Cloud looked up to find Squall standing there. The brunette nodded at Cloud and made for the door, his half-finished beer clutched in his hand. Cloud watched until the man passed into the parking lot and then chased after him, knocking his beer over in the process.

He ran out the door of the bar and grabbed Squall's hand. The brunette started and looked back at him. Cloud smiled tearfully. "Thank you."

Squall returned the smile and spoke softly. "How about ditching this town, Cloud?"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Three Weeks Later, Miami Beach, Florida...**

"Oh, baby, this is amazing!" Cloud stood out on the balcony of their hotel room, staring out across the beach. It was beautiful, especially to a boy who had never seen the ocean.

Squall came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, burying his face in his newfound lover's hair and muttering, "Nothing but the best for you, baby..."

"How did you get enough money to get this room?"

Squall moved his hand down to the clasp of Cloud's pants, fumbling with the button slowly. "Selling pot, myself... You know."

Cloud arched backwards into Squall, rubbing his ass against the man's crotch. "How did you start all of that, babe?"

Squall managed to get Cloud's pants unbuttoned and answered softly. "I failed the test to get into the Navy. There was nothing else I could do."

Cloud turned around and kissed his lover on the lips, adoring the taste of nicotine and Squall that was mingled there. Pulling away, he smiled mischievously. "That's hot."

Squall bit his tongue and pulled Cloud over to the large bed in the suite, pushing him down and kissing him slowly. "I love you..," He said finally, his voice sincere.

Cloud smiled at the man. "Love you, too, sweetie."

Squall helped the boy remove his button-down white shirt and smiled down at him. "Darling... You're adorable!"

Cloud grinned arrogantly. "I know."

Squall pulled the man's boxers down and laughed. "You're already hard. Nice."

Cloud nodded. "And don't you dare tease, Squall Leonhart."

Squall raised an eyebrow and got off of the bed. He walked over to his suitcase and produced two pairs of handcuffs. Cuffing his lover to the bed, he grinned languidly. "Doll, you don't give the orders around here."

Cloud stared up at Squall, eyes wide, and then smiled softly. Squall straddled his boyfriend and leaned over, kissing him softly and luxuriously. Cloud arched his hips into Squall's and moaned. "Sq-Squall..."

Squall moved downwards, his tongue tracing patterns on the younger blonde's chest. He was pulling the man's boxers down when a knock came at their hotel door. Squall sat up and began to pump Cloud's hard member. "Go away!" he called, his voice loud and confident.

A voice rang out in Spanish, "_Abre la puerta!"_

Squall's eyes widened and he stood up. Looking over at Cloud, he smiled. "Just wait here for a few moments, darling."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Like I have a choice!"

Squall grinned and went to the door. The men at the door were cut off by the wall and were thus out of Cloud's line of sight, and Cloud could hear only their voices. The first man to speak was loud and jovial, with a thick Cuban accent. "We got the goods, _hombre_."

Squall smiled. "Really? Where will we meet?"

The man spoke softly. "The old bar."

"Can I bring a friend?"

The Cuban sounded suspicious when he next spoke. "Can we trust him?"

Squall nodded. "Yes. We can. Now, can you excuse me? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

The Cuban's voice was knowledgeable when he next spoke. "Who you got over, _hombre_?"

Squall replied slowly. "My boyfriend, even though it's none of your business."

"You like them on your own team? Never would've guessed it, Squall. Interesting to know."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Gippal. Now leave. I'll see you sometime next week. How is Monday?"  
The man Gippal answered softly, his voice barely carrying over into the bedroom. "Monday is good, _hombre_, but bring the money."

"How much?"

"Two million. And don't hesitate to act. This is some class A shit, my man, and you'll sell it in no time."

Squall nodded, and the man left. Squall reentered the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Cloud, who managed to crane his neck just far enough to where he could see his lover. "What's wrong?"

Squall shook his head. "Nothing, baby..."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Squall, honey, I'm still handcuffed to the bed, if you haven't noticed."

Squall looked around, noticed his boyfriend's plight, and uncuffed him, his expression apologetic. "Sorry..."

Cloud wrapped an arm around his lover slowly and kissed him on the cheek. "Doll... Who was that?"

Squall grimaced. "That was Gippal. He's in charge of our state of affairs at the moment, so if he starts showing up at weird times of day, that's why."

Cloud shook his head lovingly. "You mean he sells you pot, don't you?"

Squall blushed and looked away. Cloud rapped the brunette on the back of the head softly. "Idiot. If we get caught..."

Squall looked at him, his expression steely. "We won't. I swear to you we won't get caught."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Monday Night...**

Squall led Cloud through downtown Miami, finally stopping in front of a run down bar and adjusting the collar of his boyfriend's long sleeved black shirt. He smiled at him softly. "You look sexy, baby."

Cloud grinned and slid a hand in the other man's tight leather jacket, feeling the naked skin underneath. "It's nothing compared to how _you_ look, darling."

Squall grinned and pecked his boyfriend on the lips softly. "You ready? After this deal I'll never have to sell anymore pot! Honey, I have a lot of money in the bank, and once we get this load, we'll be home free. We can buy a nice house on the beach, have an easy life... And you... You can go to college!"

Cloud blushed bridally, earning a coo of happiness from Squall. "Babe, if you just work your ass in there, we can get out easy. Gippal's a sucker for cute butts."

Cloud nodded, and the two men entered the decrepit building. Three men were sitting at the bar and one, a handsome blonde Latino with an eye patch, stood when Squall entered. He walked over to Squall, a swagger in his walk, and kissed him on the cheek. "What's up, _hombre_?" Noticing Cloud, he whistled. "Aren't you a cutie? You must be Cloud." He offered his hand, and when Cloud took it, the man brought the blonde's hand to his lips, never taking his eyes off of the man standing before him. "My name is Gippal. It is nice to meet you, Angel."

Cloud blushed, and Gippal straightened up. "Squall, Cloud, if you would join me in the adjoining room, please?"

Squall and Cloud exchanged glances but followed the Latino into an adjacent room, which was furnished with one bed and not much else. Gippal took a seat on the bed and lit a cigarette, gesturing for the other two to sit down. Cloud and Squall did as told, only to have Gippal smile at them broadly. "Please, let's not jump to business too hastily."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Gippal?"

Gippal laughed. "I have two positively beautiful men at my disposal. Do you sincerely believe that I will pass up such a delicious opportunity for a threesome?"

Squall shook his head. "If we do anything, we're paying less for the pot."

Gippal bit his tongue, and then grinned, his visage playful. "That's fine by me."

Squall looked at Cloud, who seemed hesitant. "Are you in, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "I... I don't see why not..."

Gippal crawled over to Cloud and captured his lips in a strong kiss. Pulling away, he grinned. "Loosen up, _hombre_. Sex won't kill you."

Cloud nodded, unsure, but allowed Gippal to remove his shirt nevertheless. Squall moved over and began to kiss Cloud's neck sensually. Cloud moaned slightly when Gippal slid a hand in his pants, but was shocked slightly when Gippal removed his own pants and forced Cloud's head down to his hard cock. Cloud, positioned on his hands and knees, began to lick the other man's dick expertly, trailing his tongue from the head of the hard organ to the hot, heavy sac that hung beneath. When he took Gippal's balls into his mouth, the man gasped and tangled a hand in Cloud's hair.

Cloud was concentrating on Gippal's member when he realized that he had forgotten about Squall. Suddenly, there was a pain in his ass, and he realized that Squall had entered him without preparation or warning. The blonde moaned around Gippal's cock and rocked back into Squall, who was beginning to move slowly, agonizingly, searching for that one spot that he knew would make the boy scream his name.

Gippal cried out softly as Cloud moved back up to the head of his cock, licking and probing softly with his velvet tongue. Suddenly, Cloud took the entire thing into his mouth, and Gippal moaned loudly. "My... My God..."

Cloud moaned as Squall began to move faster, and cried out softly when the man wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump. Gippal sounded ecstatic when he spoke next. "My... My head is hitting the back of your throat... I think I'm going to cum..."

Squall moaned gutturally. "Cum for us, babe..."

Cloud cried out as Squall hit his prostate and Gippal came simultaneously, moaning as Gippal's seed dripped down his throat, leaving him dizzy with pleasure. Gippal grinned, coming into his stride. "I want you to lick it clean, Cloud. Every drop."

Squall laughed cold-heartedly. "You came? I want to, too!"

He began to push in and out of Cloud faster, pumping the blonde's cock in rhythm with his movements. Cloud gasped and moaned, but was prevented from pulling away by Gippal's hand in his hair. The young blonde continued to lick Gippal's cock clean, crying out every so often as Squall became increasingly impatient. Finally, the brunette came, his sperm filling Cloud's ass. Pulling out of the man, he allowed the blonde to collapse on the bed, panting heavily. Cum began to seep out of Cloud's ass as he lay gasping on the bed, and Squall leaned over. "You want to come too, babe?"

Cloud nodded slowly, and Squall moved down, enclosing Cloud's dick in liquid fire. Cloud began to move in and out of the brunette's mouth, relishing in the pleasure that was racking his body. He finally came in Squall's mouth, forcing his lover to swallow every drop. Squall moaned and sucked every last drop of cum off of the blonde's cock, laughing as Gippal moved to clean up. Gippal got off the large bed and got dressed again, still dazed from the fuck. Squall was the next to stand up, and he smiled at Gippal. "Another time, perhaps?"

Gippal nodded. "Oh, definitely."

Cloud was last to stand, staggering over to his clothes and pulling them on slowly. Gippal grinned and looked around. "Still gonna cost you a million, Squall."

Squall grinned. "Hey, a million dollar fuck? I wasn't aware that was even possible!"

Gippal nodded and frowned. "Let's get down to business. I have the pot, you're going to have to supply the money."

Squall nodded and produced a thick wad of hundred dollar bills from a wallet strapped to his ankle. Cloud saw a glimpse of handgun when the brunette grabbed the wallet and wondered if there would really be any use for it.

His question was answered before the transaction was complete. Someone outside screamed, "Cops! Gippal, they've got cops! And _la migra_! Gippal, get the fuck out!"

Gippal looked shocked and looked around for an avenue of escape. He nodded suddenly and pointed towards a door on the far side of the room. "The bathroom. There's a window in there. You two go ahead."

Squall looked surprised. "What about you?"

Gippal grinned and produced an AK-47 from beneath the bed. He grinned and aimed it towards the door. "You two go ahead. I'll be fine. Can't live forever, now, can I?"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Gippal glared at him. "Of course I'm sure, _hombre_! I'm effing dying for you, so get the hell out before I mow you down, too!"

Squall nodded, grabbed Cloud's arm, and dragged him into the bathroom. He opened up the door and ran inside, forcing the small windo above the shower open. He turned to his boyfriend and smiled slightly. "Crawl through."

Cloud nodded and managed to squeeze through the small space. Squall followed quickly, dropping down into the alley below and taking Cloud's hand. He made his way towards the end of the alley carefully, leaning down and removing his handgun as he went. They stopped at the end of the alley, and Squall looked around. A cop spotted them and came running over. Squall grabbed Cloud and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips brazenly. The cop walked over hesitantly and took Squall by the arm, pulling him away from his lover. "What are you doing here?"

Squall feigned innocence. "Hey, man, I'm just makin' out with my bitch here. Just back off."

There was the sudden sound of gunfire from inside, the noise of a machine gun blasting everything in it's path. The cop looked around, dropping his guard for a moment, and Squall placed his hand gun against the man's neck, whispering, "Don't try anything or I'll blast your brains out."

The cop opened his mouth to speak and Squall pulled the trigger of the gun. The man had no chance of living. Squall kissed Cloud quickly and pressed his wallet into the blonde's hand. He looked at his lover and smiled softly. "You take the money, babe. If they ask you anything, say that I threatened you and dragged you into it."

Cloud shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "Squall... You'll be all right, won't you?"

Squall smiled sadly. "I'll probably serve some time, babe, but once I get out, I'll come back to you."

Cloud bit his lip. "But..."

Squall held a finger to his lips. "No buts, doll. Just take the money and hide it. If they ask you anything about me at all, just tell them that you had nothing to do with any of this. Please, Cloud... You don't know who I am."

Cloud smiled, crying freely by now. "I love you, you know..."

Squall smiled in return, beginning to cry himself. "The feeling's mutual, believe you me."

Suddenly, the two men were surrounded by cops. One of the cops tasered Squall, who cried out and fell, spasming. Another cop grabbed Cloud and shook him. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Cloud stared at the cop, sobbing painfully. "My... My name is Cloud... I... He dragged me into this..."

The cop's eyes widened and he cocked his head to one side. "Where you from, Cloud?"

"Texas."

The cop looked surprised, and he put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Not Old Man Strife's boy, are you?"

Cloud blinked. "How...?"

The man grinned. "It's Seifer, dude. Missed you, man!"

Cloud managed to smile, and Seifer grinned. He let go of the younger blondes arm and ushered him away. "You're free to go, Cloud. I trust you."

Cloud looked back. "Is everyone all right?"

Seifer shrugged. "We had to kill the kid with the machine gun, but everyone else is fine. Now _go_, Cloud! Please!"

Cloud nodded and broke into a swift run, heading in the general direction of the hotel. He looked back and saw two cops loading Squall's prone body into the back of a cop car, and then the tears became too much and he had to look away. That was the last time he ever saw Squall Leonhart in person.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Twenty-one Months Later...**

Cloud Strife drove up to the local supermarket in his brand new Mercedes Benz, intent on getting another loaf of bread and maybe a gallon of milk to take home to his brand new house, which he had recently paid the mortgage off of. Being in college was tough, and living on your own was even tougher. He hadn't been with anyone since the incident in Miami Beach.

He entered the store and shopped around for his items, finally getting them into his basket and approaching the counter. As he made his way up to the check out, the newspaper caught his eye for some reason. He grabbed it and placed it in his basket.

He made it home and put the bread and the milk in the fridge, sitting down and beginning to read the newspaper. When he got to the news section, his breath caught in his throat and he let out a strangled half-sob. On the front page of the section was a picture of Squall and he, on their permanent vacation in Miami Beach. The caption read, _Convicted Felon and his boyfriend in Miami Beach the day before his arrest_.

"Three days," Cloud muttered, unconsciously tracing the image of Squall on the page before him. He read the rest of the article, which summed up why he was in jail (the murder of the cop, apparently; the article said nothing about his close to eight years of selling thousands of pounds of pot), his relationship with Cloud (Cloud was described as having been a rural boy who had been sucked into something he didn't understand), and what was going to happen.

Cloud's tears became more prominent when he read what was in store for his beloved. He could have had life without parole, but Squall had plead guilty and had been charged with the murder of Lieutenant Zell Dincht of the Miami Police Department, Jurisdiction 5. He had been sentenced to death.  
Cloud dropped the paper when he read that Squall was being sent to the electric chair, here in Texas. Why wasn't lethal injection good enough? It would be so... so terrible for Squall to be electrocuted. Cloud smiled in spite of himself. "The bastard probably asked to be killed that way. Wanted to go out with a bang, no doubt..."

And then the blonde was crying pitifully over the table, his fists clenched in anger and his voice raw. He was screaming Squall's name, unable to understand why it had to be this way... They could have been happy, but now Squall was in prison, on death row, and Cloud felt as if a piece of him, a vital little part, had been torn out and was spending the long, lonely nights with his convicted lover.

Cloud shook his head and stood up. He plucked a pair of scissors off of the counter and cut out the picture of him and Squall, putting it on the fridge, just high enough to where he could see the man's smiling face every day when he went to eat.

Because he wasn't going to let go of this one. Not now and not ever.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

All right. So, this was inspired by the song "The Road goes on Forever", by some Texas country artist. I love the song, and when I was listening to it, something just kind of clicked and I was like "Hmm, this would make a really good yaoi fanfic!" So here it is, in all it's homoerotic glory. And I had two first-timers in this fic! Can anyone guess what they are? No one? All right. I had a threesome (Well, not me personally, but my boys sure did!) and Gippal showed up! And he was Cuban! With a machine gun! How awesome is that? Oh... The first bit of Spanish in here is Open the Door, and 'la migra' is border patrol (I think.) In Canada it's 'la patroville', so I'm not quite sure. My friends scream la migra at me, though, so I'm guessing it's border patrol (me not being a U.S. citizen and all.) Anyway, enough ranting. R&R, please! I'll cry if you don't... TT... See? Look what you've done. Don't you just feel terrible? I think you should review to make up for my misery. Please? I ♥ you!


End file.
